


Blood On My Hands

by Anonymous



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, first dang fan fic, just some retarded S2 rewrite btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just some trashy S2 rewrite as my first ever fanfic, gonna go anonymous for it so I don't get criticism on my actual account.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Here's my first fanfic chapter. Enjoy it? Maybe?

Clementine sighed, currently sitting on a log, fiddling with her gun. She looked down and picked up what appeared to be a bullet, “Already used..” She said as she dropped it, looking up at the hill as she heard snarls from behind her. “Oh no.” She said as she stood up and began walking toward the hill. She continued walking, attempting to lose the Walkers that were tailing her. Soon after she reached the hill, gunfire erupted miles out. Causing the walkers to abandon their small meal upon the hill, heading for the bigger meal back toward the woods. “Well, that could’ve gone worse,” Clementine said, continuing her march toward the other side of the hill. Upon arriving at the other side of the hill, it was around 8:30 pm, judging by the sun heading down. She quickly looked around and noticed a small stream of water, walking down toward it she lifted her canteen from her backpack and carefully filled it up, putting it back in her backpack she continued her trek across the stream, jumping on rocks using them to cross. Once she arrived at the other side of the stream, she continued her trek into the woods. Upon arriving at a restroom she quickly entered, scavenging through the trash bin, ending up empty-handed she quickly abandoned the site but was stopped by a gun pointed to her face “Don’t even think about running,” The man said as he faced Clementine, his finger on the trigger. “Where the fuck is your group?” He questioned, “I’m by myself, I got lost and can’t find them..” She said, terror, filling her emotions, “Cut the shit, where’s your group?” He once again questioned, his voice more anger-filled than the last. “I said, I’m by myself!” Clementine replied, facing the man still. “Jesus Christ, that’s a lie, how did you even make it out here by yourself.” The man said, turning around for a split second, facing the bushes as a rustling noise was made. Clementine quickly used this to her advantage and ran off, noticing the man never chased her she began settling down in a fishing shack, it was around a 45-minute hike away from where the restrooms were.

(16 months later) 

Clementine sighed as she sat in front of a fire, she grabbed a tissue paper and began lighting it, setting it in the pile of sticks and logs, the fire soon spread to the logs, it was low but still something, She thought. Quickly picking up another log and setting it in the fir  
e. She opened her backpack and took out the photo of Lee, putting it in her back pocket as she zipped up the bag after setting her lighter inside. She sat there and waited for the fire to cook the small animal over it. She turned her attention to some rustling in the bushes, she quickly pulled out her gun and aimed it at the bush. She aimed down her sights and continued staring at it, before she could react a man jumped out behind her and held a knife to her throat “Drop it.” He said, threatening her with the knife. Fuck, she thought. Placing down her weapon and kicking it away from herself. “Good, now-” He was cut off as Clementine bit into his finger, as he recoiled his hand “Fuck!” He said, pressing on the radio “Daniel get the fuck over here!” He said, as he quickly raised the knife and brought it to her right arm, stabbing her as she fell back with a yelp. She quickly moved herself back and grabbed her pistol, shooting the guy 2 times square in the chest. “Shit..” Clementine said, struggling to pick herself up but she did, putting her gun into her pocket with the safety on as she held her shoulder, bolting into the trees. She quickly noticed 2 Walkers ahead of her as she bolted to the side, tripping over a downed log and landing on her arm, forcing the knife deeper into her shoulder as she yelped, barely able to pick herself up as her vision began clouding, she heard snarls behind her as she struggled to her feet, bolting deeper into the woods. She stopped as she tripped again, her ankle getting caught in the twisted log, she heard snarls as she panicked and began attempting to pull her leg out, the Walker was around 3 feet away before she yanked the knife out of her shoulder and stabbed it in the jaw, recoiling the knife and stabbing it in the forehead, as its body fell to the side she forgot about the knife and panicked again as another Walker came up, though she got her foot out and bolted upright, as she stood up there was a sharp pain in her ankle but she continued bolting, before her legs basically forced her to stop as the pain was too much. Her vision clouded up as she sat down against a tree, passing out for a few hours. As she jolted awake she noticed a Walker stumbling in her direction, yet it had not noticed her. “Shit..” She whispered as she stood up and whimpered in pain before limping to the side, after around 15 minutes she was panting and was absolutely exhausted and in pain. She heard a branch snap behind her and in a swift movement pulled out her pistol, immediately facing the direction of the snap as a man stepped out “Easy, kid..” The man said in a southern accent, She still held her gun toward him “Shit..you alright?” He questioned, staring at her wound on her shoulder and her bleeding leg. Still no reply but she lowered the gun around half an inch. “Put the gun down and I can help you.” He said once again, this time she hesitantly lowered the gun, The man was about 3 feet away as she lowered it, He took the gun from her hands “Okay, I’ll carry you, kid, you’re in no condition to walk.” He said, picking Clementine up. “I’m fine.” She said while being carried. “You don’t look fine, you’re seriously in no condition to walk, what happened to you anyway?” He questioned, “Got stabbed, and then tripped on a damn log.” She said, wincing as she spoke, “Shit..Alright my group has a doctor, I’ll have him take a look at your wounds. Name’s Luke by the way.” He said, “Clementine..” She replied as her vision began to go back to normal. “Well then, Clementine, why are you uh, out here by yourself?” He said, sounding nervous. “I escaped the city, got separated from my group..At least what’s left of it.” She said, looking at the surroundings as they arrived at a cabin “Alright, Clementine. I’ll bring you in to the doctor, but you gotta walk cause I’m too tired to keep carrying ya.” Luke said, setting Clementine on her feet as she held her shoulder, limping toward the door with Luke at her side. He opened the door and let Clementine in, walking in afterwards “Holy shit.” A woman said, “What the hell were you thinking, Luke?” The woman questioned “Look, she’s just a kid and in bad shape, Rebecca.” Luke replied. “What if she’s working with Carver?” Rebecca questioned, “She’s not, she got separated from her group.” Luke said, defending Clementine. “Who’s Carver?” Clementine said as the room went silent, except for someone walking down the stairs “What the fuck, Luke?” A guy questioned, hunting rifle in hand, “It’s okay Nick, she’s not bit or anything, she just got stabbed and has a cut on her leg.” Luke said, defending the child again. “Look she’s just scared and alone.” Luke said as another guy walked into the room “What the hell is going on, you three?” An older man said, looking between them “This idiot right here brought a KID in here, what if she’s with Carver, Pete?” Rebecca said, Luke began to speak right after “She’s not with Carver, as I said she’s just hurt, and she’s alone.” Luke said, “Hmm. I don’t think she’s with Carver, just look at her, Rebecca.” Pete said, looking at Clementine, “What’s your name anyway?” Pete questioned the child “Clementine.” She replied, facing Pete. “Alright Clementine, these two idiots are Nick and Rebecca, my name’s Pete and I’m assuming you already knew Luke’s name.” Pete said, “I’m an idiot? You are the idiots who brought her in.” Nick said as he scoffed, walking up stairs. “Hey Carlos, come look at this girl for me.” Luke said as he walked off. A spanish guy in a plaid shirt walked in “Alright, Clementine. I’m Carlos. I’ll be looking at your wounds.” He said as he inspected her wounds, “Hmmm. Shoulder will need some stitches, and could be infected. Just hold still, this will hurt like hell.” Carlos said as he grabbed some peroxide, taking the lid off as he poured some onto the wound, Clementine yelped as soon as the peroxide made contact with the wound but she tried not to move, only shifting a bit. “Alright, I’ll use this needle to numb your shoulder before I stitch it.” He said as he injected her with a needle, she quietly hissed in pain in response to the needle injecting into her skin. He quickly stitched her wound up “Alright, you should be fine.” Carlos said as he wrapped gauze around her shoulder wound. Shifting down to her leg “Hmm. Should only be sprained, minor cut.” Carlos said as he grabbed a sterile gauze pad and ripped the pack open, rubbing it across her legs wound before putting a little bit of gauze around her leg. “You should be set now.” Carlos said as he walked off and Luke walked in, “Hey, you hungry?” He said as he set down 2 bowls of oatmeal on the table. Clementine quickly nodded and jumped off the counter, sitting down across from Luke as she began eating. “So, what happened to your parents?” Luke suddenly asked, knowing he struck a nerve as Clementine paused, “Uhm- You don’t have to-” He stuttered. “They’re dead.” She said point blank. “Damn, mine died at the beginning of all of this.” Luke said, “So uh, where do you plan to go after all this?” Luke questioned, “Well, I was hoping I could stick with you guys?” Clementine said, Continuing to eat. “Well, I’m fine with that.” Luke answered, “What about the others?” She questioned “They’ll just have to deal with it,” Luke answered again. “It’s probably best since you uh, don’t have a group or anything. Y’know?” He said, “Yeah..Probably.” She said, sighing as Pete walked in “I can’t help but notice that this place is lit up like a goddamn beacon in the woods.” He said, “Well, it’s time to turn in anyways.” Luke replied as they all went to bed. Clementine got up fairly early and walked downstairs, “Well, Clementine? Whaddya say we go check the fish traps?” Pete asked “Sure.” Clementine replied as Pete and Nick grabbed their rifles and walked out, as she went to follow them Luke grabbed her wrist lightly “Hold up, I forgot to give you your gun back.” Luke said as he handed her the pistol and some extra bullets. “Thanks,” Clementine said as she grabbed them, putting the bullets in her pocket and then tucking her gun away with the safety on as she left and caught up to Nick and Pete. “Well Clementine, you learn how to shoot a gun?” Pete questioned, “Yeah, and I almost blew Lukes face off with a pistol.” Clementine replied as Pete chuckled “Luke is pretty stupid, always playing hero and ignoring the consequences, you shoulda shot em!” Pete said jokingly. “We’re pretty close to the river,” Nick said. “I’m gonna go take a piss.” Nick said as he walked off toward a tree, “Well, that’s expected.” Pete said “I remember one time me and Nick went hunting and he almost gut shot me! Story was there was a beautiful 13 point Buck sitting in front of him, so he lines up the shot like I taught em’ then I hear em’ start whinin’ ‘I can’t shoot it Uncle Pete, please don’t make me shoot it.’ so I go to grab the gun and boy nearly gut shots me! And of course the Buck gets away. Later that season I found the Buck and I had a clean shot, brought ‘er up to my Sister’s house figurin’ she’d want some of it’s meat, Nick didn’t speak to me for WEEKS.” Pete said, as Nick walked up behind them “Alright, let’s get goin.” Nick said as they continued walking. “Holy shit..” Pete said as he looked at the field of bodies, “Nick, I think we should head back..” Pete said as he turned around “You’re right,” Nick said as the three began walking back. “We gotta pack up, there’s no way it wasn’t Carver!” Nick said. “I know, son.” Pete said as they started jogging back toward the cabin, upon arriving they quickly informed everyone “We gotta pack up, Carver IS near.” Pete managed to get out in between panting, as the group began packing up, Clementine grabbed her few belongings and jumped on top of the counter, reloading her pistol and inspecting the weapon. “C’mon kid, we gotta get.” Luke said as the group stepped outside, “I figure we have about 5 days to get into the mountains, c’mon now.” He said as they started walking, the group was talking amongst each other but Clementine was zoned out as they spoke. A long time later she zoned back in as they came across a bridge “Hey, Clem? Wanna take a look?” Luke said as he handed her a pair of binoculars as she took them and stood on a boulder, looking through them and inspecting the surroundings “There’s a small house by the bridge” She said, “How big is it?” Carlos dumbly questioned “Oh man! It’s like a mansion!” Clementine said jokingly as she rolled her eyes “Shut up.” Carlos said, glaring at the child. “There’s a uhhh. Chair lift or something leading up to a..Ski lodge?” Clementine said, “Yep. Alright kid, you and me can go across the bridge,” Luke said, “Woah, Luke she’s just a kid.” The group began protesting “I can handle myself.” Clementine said as they walked toward the bridge, They both spotted two walkers “Look, kid, I’ll get the big one, and you get shorty over there.” Luke said as he pulled out his machete and walked toward the standing Walker, Clementine pulled out a hammer and walked up to the legless zombie, stabbing it in the head, as Luke did to the other walker, She struggled getting the hammer out. “Kid, just give it a huge pull and it’ll come right loose.” Luke said, Clementine did just that as the hammer pulled out of the skull. They continued walking down the bridge, as a man approached the bridge from the other side, crossbow in hand as he walked toward them, “Hey! What the hell are you two doing here?”, The man said, “Shit…” Luke whispered, “We’re just passing through!” Luke shouted to the man, “You guys don’t look like assholes, are you assholes?” The man questioned “No, we’re just as normal as possible human beings!” Luke shouted back, “Alright, I can take you guys up to the ski lodge to meet my people, you two look like shit.” The man said, “Name’s Matthew.” He said as he walked closer, “I’m Luke, and this is Clementine.” Luke said, “What the fuck, man?” Matthew said as he aimed down his crossbow, the duo turned around and faced Nick, who was aiming his gun toward Matthew “NICK! STOP!” Luke shouted, as Clementine took a step toward Matthew to take his crossbow to ease down the fight, Nick shot and hit Clementine in the shoulder, She yelped and fell forwards,“Shit!” Luke said as he caught her “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Luke said, panicking as he applied pressure to the wound. Nick quickly dropped his rifle and ran up, “Shit! Did I hit Clem?” Nick questioned, panicking as well “Yeah! You fucking hit Clem, fuck fuck fuck.” Luke panicked “Holy shit..” Matthew said “I’ll grab the first aid kit from the station!” Matthew said as he ran to the station, “Clem? Clem are you okay?” Luke questioned, “Ow, wha..”Clementine said, unaware of the wound. “Shit she’s in shock, okay, Clem, stay calm, Nick just shot you.” Luke continued as he panicked, Matthew returned to them with a first aid kit, quickly applying peroxide to the wound as Clementine hissed in pain. “Okay, you’re lucky the bullet went straight through.” Matthew said as he wrapped her shoulder in gauze, “Here’s some pain meds, should stop the pain for a few hours if you try to perform anything.” Matthew said as he handed her a pill as she took it. “Okay,” Clementine sat up and winced, “Ow.” She said “It’ll take a few minutes to set in,” Matthew replied as Luke sat her down and turned his attention to Nick “Nick! You almost fucking killed Clementine!” Luke said as he shoved Nick “I-I didn’t mean to!” Nick defended himself, “Pete startled me and I was focused a-and I-I just shot!” Nick said, “Fuck..sorry, Nick.” Luke said, “At least she’s alive and it more than likely isn’t infected.” Luke said, turning toward Matthew as the rest of the group came over the bridge, Clementine carefully stood up and followed them across towards the ski lodge. They soon arrived at the ski lodge as Luke spotted a watch tower, “Clementine, if you can, you should climb up there and make sure we aren’t being tailed.” He said, “Okay, I’ll try.” Clementine said as she gripped the ladder and began climbing, as she almost reached the top she slipped, yelping as she re-established her grip “Woah, woah you’re okay, kid. I’ll catch you if you fall.” Clementine nodded and pulled herself up to the top, taking the binoculars out and scouting around, “Whaddya see, kid?” Luke questioned, “Nothing..Nothing’s there or across the bridge.” Clementine replied as Luke ran toward the others, “Luke?” Clementine said, she soon began to climb down the ladder, upon reaching the bottom she walked towards the group, “Lower the fucking guns!” A person asked another “No way!” Another replied, Clementine pushed through the group as her eyes widened, “Glenn?” She questioned, as Glenn turned to face her “Holy shit, Clementine?” He replied as Clementine unexpectedly hugged him, he returned it and kneeled down to her level, “Where’s Lee?” He questioned, “He’s gone..” Clementine said, lowering her gaze to the ground, “Sorry, Clem.” Glenn said, “You won’t believe who else is with me, follow me inside. The others are welcome too.” He said as he entered the ski lodge, the Cabin group followed soon after. Another man walked up to Glenn “Alright, wh-” He cut himself off as he faced Clementine, “Clementine?” He questioned “Holy shit, Kenny?” She said as she hugged him, “Jesus..It’s like a dream come true!” Kenny said, “Alright, you two go catch up” Glenn said as he walked upstairs, Clementine and Kenny walked in front of a fireplace and sat down on a couch, they began talking as Kenny explained what happened in Savannah and how he met up with Glenn afterwards, after catching up though, dinner was done, they both stood up “Well, Clementine, catch’ya later” Kenny said, walking off to go get some food, Clementine sat with Luke, Nick, and Glenn as she ate. They ate in silence other than some brief words between the cabin members. Once Clementine finished she quickly met 2 others, Walter and Sarita, “Well, Clem! This is Walter and Sarita, my girl, Isn’t she beautiful? God it’s just great to have you back!” Kenny said, soon after though they were shown their rooms and turned in, attempting to sleep though would be a problem. Clementine woke up in the middle of the night as Luke and Nick were arguing down stairs, (Lukes POV) “Man what do we even tell her? Oh the group took a fucking vote and you have to leave because Rebecca, Alvin, and Carlos don’t like you all because you’re a fucking kid and just another mouth to feed?” He said, facing Nick as he shook his head “I say we go with the kid, I mean Pete always complains I’m a pussy and don’t do anything other than sit around, Rebecca and Alvin are always on my ass and Carlos hates me, plus it was a 4 - 2 vote. Pete didn’t want her to get caught up in this Carver crap!” Nick said. “Well shit..I mean we could but what about Rebecca, and the others? We jeopardize their safety by going with Clem, Clementine can handle herself. I can’t have Rebeccas blood on my hands.” Luke replied, “Look. She can handle herself until she can’t, and I bet you’d much rather want an adult’s blood on your hands rather than a fucking kids. I’m going with Clementine, with or without you.” Nick said, waiting for Luke’s answer. “Fuck, okay. Pack up, I’ll get Clem.” Luke said as he walked up stairs (Clementines POV) She stood up and walked out the door around 2 minutes later since the arguing didn’t stop, just to see Luke in front of the door to the room she was in “Hey Clem, we’re going on a supply run and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us?” Luke asked, feeling guilty for lying already. “Sure, let me grab my stuff!” Clementine said as she grabbed her pistol and backpack, putting the hammer back in her bag. “Alright!” Luke said as the duo walked out, to see Nick ready with Luke’s bag and his own. “Here, Luke.” He said, tossing Luke’s bag to him as the now trio exited the building. “Okay, so I was thinking we head West, it’ll lead us right toward Missouri and then we can get to Texas through there.” Luke said, whispering to Nick. “Alright.” Nick said, The trio paused as they saw a man in a camo shirt exit a Jeep Wrangler. “Shit, that’s Tr-” Nick said, cut off by a gunshot from Clementine’s pistol, killing the man “Well shit! Let’s go for the vehicle” Luke said as they ran toward the vehicle, entering it and checking the trunk “Nick, we have enough gas to get to freaking Washington State!” Luke said “Plan still is Texas..” Nick sighed “Texas? I thought we were going on a supply run?” Clementine questioned, Nick sighed again “Well..Pete, Rebecca, Alvin, Kenny, Matthew and Walter technically voted you out of the group, not wanting you caught up with Carver.. Between the cabin group Carlos voted you out too, it was a 4 - 2 me and Luke voted for you to stay, but on the upside…” Nick said as Glenn caught up and entered the vehicle “I’ll be with you guys!” Glenn answered as Luke began to drive west. Around 12 hours later they passed a sign Missouri welcomes you “Thank god..” Luke said, “Alright, since Clementine is fast asleep, how about Glenn stays with her and Nick & I go scavenging in this Gas station for its stash.” Luke said “Sounds good,” Nick & Glenn replied, as the duo stepped out with weapons. Entering the gas station. Around 15 minutes later they came out, covered in blood but with 2 duffel bags. They opened the trunk and moved the 7 full gas cans toward the backseat, stacking them neatly in the corner and tying a rope to tie them together as they set down the 2 duffel bags neatly next to the gas cans. The duo entered the vehicle again “Well, we got 2 duffel bags full of food & water but uh. I think we need to make a stop at a clothing store..” Luke said as he drove off, heading toward a clothing store he knew of when he was younger and traveled to Missouri. Upon arriving Luke and Nick quickly exited after asking for Glenns clothing size. They entered the building after killing a few Walkers, unjamming the door as they broke through it. (Lukes POV) After entering the building they noticed 2 human beings sleeping, Luke snuck past them and quickly grabbed 2 Varsity Maroon/Gray Hooded jackets. Sliding them into a duffel bag as he grabbed more clothing. Sliding them into the bag as he gathered boots and sneakers. After waking one of the guards Luke strangled them “Shit..” He whispered as he continued grabbing clothing. After filling the duffel bag they snuck out. Setting the bag in the trunk as they left the parking lot. (Neutral POV) “Well. That wasn’t that bad.” Luke said “Dude, there were HUMANS in there. Live Human BEINGS.” Nick said, shaking his head “Okay, calm down.. But I got some weapons out of an armory thing they had goin’,” Luke said as He pulled out 4 knives, 2 Assault Rifles and a Sniper rifle. Setting another duffel bag of extra ammo and other equipment in the trunk. “Man..These guys were well set up.” Luke said, “it was Carvers, the guy I strangled was Johnny…” Luke said, quickly driving back on the road, down southwest. “Fuck we can’t go to Texas it’s too close..FUCK!” Luke said, he was now pissed off. “Look, Luke we can go to Texas and hook up with one of my friends if he’s still alive. He has a couple friends that are Hopefully still alive and we can get them out of there. I say we run for it and go to Montana. We can build a safezone there.” Nick said. “Okay..This might not be so bad after all.” Luke said. But it would indeed be worse than bad ( 24 hours later ) “Well would ya look at that..Fucking Texas.” Luke said as they passed a welcome sign. “We’re heading to Houston.” Nick said. “Alright! Woo Houston!” Glenn said, Clementine was fast asleep again.”She asleep?” Luke questioned, “Yeah.” Glenn answered. “Here,” Luke opened up a duffel bag and tossed Glenn a Red T-shirt and Black Leather Jacket. Glenn slipped them on and tossed out his older clothes, as Luke tossed him new Jeans and some Running shoes. “Well, there ya go, Glenn.” Luke said as He buttoned his Jeans up and slipped on a Black T-shirt, clipping on his Machete sheath as he slipped on some Sneakers, slipping a Maroon/Gray Hooded Varsity Jacket on, tossing the other Varsity Jacket to Nick as he slipped on a Blue T-shirt. After buttoning his Jeans and sliding on boots he put the Varsity Jacket on, then placed his hat on his head. “Alright.” Luke said, “We're all ready? Glenn questioned “Yup.” Luke said, continuing to drive, upon arriving in Houston they immediately spotted a horde of walkers, they earlier refueled the vehicle for the 3rd time. “Take a left up here, then go right onto 34th and then left, that’ll bring us right to the house, it’s the first house on the left.” Nick said as Luke continued driving, avoiding the horde. As they stopped at the house they were held at gunpoint “Get out of the- Nick?” A man said as he opened the passenger door. “David? Crap that was fast.” Nick said, “Jesus christ, glad to see you Nick, my Brother Javier is here too,” David pointed to a Man on his left, wearing a baseball Jersey. “What the hell are you doing here anyway?” David questioned. “Well, we’re actually here to pick you up. Me, Luke, Clementine, and Glenn are heading to Ohio to set up a Safe area of some sorts, since Montana is definitely too far. And we wanted to know if you guys were wanting to come with” Nick replied. “I mean..Sure, but we got separated from the kids after Kate got bit.. so yeah.. I guess.” David said, “Great. Hop in the backseat.” Nick replied, as the Duo entered the Vehicle Luke continued driving, this time heading North. “Here we come, Ohio” Luke said “Because fuck Montana!” Nick added. Sometime later  
“Awh come on!” Luke said, stopping the vehicle. “Well..We’re in Kentucky now.” Nick said, “I’d say 4 days of walking. To Ohio.” Nick added. The vehicle emitted a gray smoke from its hood, the engine dying as Luke pulled over, “Shit..” Javier said, “Well..Time to walk.” David said. Glenn sighed, jumping out of the Vehicle, Clementine stayed quiet however and got out of the vehicle as well. The 6 all exited the Vehicle. Grabbing what they could from the duffel bags and putting them into backpacks which they pulled onto their back, grabbing the weapons as they began walking. Upon arriving at a trailer the group entered, but Javier and David stayed outside, leaving the squad of 4 containing Clementine, Luke, Nick and Glenn to go inside. Upon arriving inside they were quickly held at gunpoint “Drop the fucking weapons.” A man said in a quiet voice. “Atlas, John, go take the 2 outside.” Another man said, Nick slowly pulled out his pistol and sat it down in front of him, Luke did the same, as he kicked the gun away Clementine remembered when she got stabbed, her heart began beating loud enough where she swore they could hear it, and soon her breathing hitched. “The kid got any weapons on ‘er?” The second man said, aiming his shotgun at her. “Clem? You okay?” Luke said, facing the child with his hands in front of him, Clementine passed out and Luke quickly caught her, Nick lunged at the man now right in front of him and grabbed him, taking his pistol and shooting the guy with the shotgun, killing the other man as well as grabbing his own original pistol, tossing Luke his, they both put their pistol in it’s holster “Shit...She’s out cold, what the hell happened?” Nick said, “I don’t know! I just kicked the gun and she just froze up and passed out.” Luke said, picking Clementine up and carrying her. “Let’s go before the Lurkers get here.” Luke said as he exited to see 2 men dead, and Javier helping his brother up. “Let’s go!” Luke said, “What the fuck happened to the kid?” Javier spoke “I don’t know! I just kicked a gun and she froze up.” Luke replied. “I did too, sorry bout not entering that room of the trailer” Glenn spoke as he just exited the trailer. “It’s alright, we gotta run though.” Luke said as they took off north. They entered a small neighborhood and entered a house. Luke sat Clementine down on the partially destroyed couch within the living room, as he walked into the kitchen with the others. Clementine soon woke up and rubbed her eyes. Luke walked into the room, “Hey, Clem you alright?” Luke questioned, looking toward her “Mhm.” Clementine said, standing up as the others walked into the room “Great, we’re ready to go then.” Glenn said as the group headed outside and continued walking North, they were soon stopped by 2 Vehicles pulling in front of them, as people began exiting, 3 of them aimed their guns at the group, as a fourth man exited “Well, Luke. Look what the Cat dragged in.” the man said, facing luke. “Carver...Goddamnit” Luke spoke. “I see you killed four of our friends back there. Drop your fucking weapons.” Carver said, the group put their weapons down and kicked them towards Carver on his order, Clementine flinched at this but dropped hers too and kicked the weapons as well. “Tie them up.” Carver said as he retreated to The Jeep. After the group was tied up they were moved into a Truck which began moving. After parking and the others were being escorted out, Clementine broke off her zip ties and ran off into the woods unspotted, after the others were escorted into the pen and their zipties were off one of the guards broke the news “Bill, the Girls gone.” The man spoke, “Smart one..We’ll find her, send Wyatt, Nate, and Tavia on patrol for her, she couldn’tve gone far.” Carver said, walking out and closing the pen door. “Thank god..Clem got away,” Luke said. ( 1 week later ) Clementine sighed, not knowing where to go anymore after the shack she was in got searched, her mind was racing as she was stopped by the sound of a gun cocking back. “Well..Look who we have here.” Carver said, hitting her in the side of the head with the butt of the pistol, Clementine fell down but wasn’t knocked out, she adjusted herself and saw Carver standing over her, she quickly kicked his knee, sending him onto the ground as he aimed his gun at her “Don’t even try it.” Carver said as he kicked her in the ribs multiple times, causing her to yelp as she kicked at him, eventually Clementine knocked him over, she lifted herself up but quickly fell back to the ground holding her ribs as she winced, “Well, there’s no running now.” Carver said as he knocked Clementine out, dragging her to the truck and tossing her in, they arrived back at the store sometime later as he dragged the child with him, opening the door and tossing her into the pen, closing the door after. Clementine awoke after hitting the ground, she opened her eyes and quickly sat up, after attempting to stand she yelped before putting all the weight on one leg, limping over into the corner of the room as she felt blood on her hands. Luke and Nick both awoke due to the yelp, Luke scanned the room and spotted her, “Shit! Clementines here.” He said in a quiet voice before walking over to her, he kneeled down in front of her before noticing the blood covering her hands, along with her hands shaking and her breathing as well. “Holy shit kid, you okay?” He said “I can’t stand up.” Clementine said as she winced in the middle of the sentence. “It’s alright.” Luke said as he sat next to her, as she leaned her head onto his chest he wrapped an arm around her, careful not to hurt her as he dozed off to sleep soon after. ( 1 fucking week later ) “Well, all we gotta do is get out of here and we’re safe. Meetup spot is Parker’s Run, Russell, Shel, Becca, Wyatt, and Vince. Go with Nick. Glenn, David, Javier, Clementine, Mike, and Jane. You’ll come with me. After confirming everything was set they quickly made their escape. Suffering no casualties as they all made it to Parker’s run. “Well..Ain’t this more fucked up,” Luke said as he faced each destroyed building. “Everyone okay with heading to Ohio?” Nick questioned as the group simply replied Yes. Nick noticed something was off “Where in the fuck is Jane?” Nick questioned as the group got worried, “Right fucking here.” Jane said as she walked up behind Nick, tossing him car keys. “Got you a truck,” She said as she & the group looked at the Truck.


	2. Shitty places

“Fucking Legend.” Nick said, “Well. Actually, who wants to come with us, and who wants to split off?” Luke said, “I’ll be splitting off.” Vince said, “Same.” Shel replied, which obviously meant Becca wasn’t staying either. “Look, I’ll stick with you guys, so will Javier.” David said, “I’ll be splitting off, gotta fly solo now.” Wyatt said. “Well, I’ll be sticking with you guys.” Russell said, “Same here.” Mike replied. “I do better solo,” Jane said, shrugging as she already began walking off. “Always with you guys.” Glenn said “Well shit, alright. Let’s go then,” Luke said as he walked toward the truck, Helping Clementine inside before sitting down in the passenger, as Nick entered the driver after closing the back sliding door, the others inside. Nick put the keys in the ignition and powered the truck on. “Full fucking tank,” Nick said as he closed the door, putting his seatbelt on as did Luke. They drove off, once again heading North. 

Upon arriving in Ohio they first saw a lack of Walkers “Nick..Why is there barely any Lurkers around?” Luke questioned, growing more anxious about it. “I don’t fucking know! Luke!” Nick turned to face Luke as he spoke. “Nick! Watch the fucking road!” Luke said as Nick snapped his head forward, narrowly dodging remains of a vehicle “Jesus Christ..” Nick said as he continued driving. Stopping soon as he arrived at an abandoned house. “We could just live here, Luke there’s so much fucking snow that might explain the lurkers being like gone,” Nick said as he stepped out of the vehicle, Luke did as well as he opened the back door and helped Clementine out as the others stepped out. After a few days of high tensions after Luke’s decision to stay in the abandoned house. “Well shit.” Luke said as Mike & Russell entered the room “Hey, we’re gonna go on a supply run really quick.” Russell said, “Alright, stay safe.” Luke said as the duo exited the room, Javier soon joining them and heading on the supply run. Clementine soon entered the kitchen, noticing Luke sitting on the counter staring off into space. She jumped up on the counter next to him “What’s wrong, Luke?” She asked, facing him. “Oh- Uhm, nothing, Clem. It’s just this group is falling apart, I kinda liked the idea of just you me, and Nick y’know?” Luke replied, “Yeah..Just the 3 of us would’ve worked better.” Clementine answered. The trio out on the supply run soon arrived, entering the house and the kitchen. “Well, we got a decent amount of meds and food.” Russell said to Luke, “Great. How about we catch some sleep anyway? It’s really late.” Luke said, “Sure.” Russell replied, the duo jumping off of the counter and heading to their respected bunks. Attempting to sleep, 

Clementine awoke in the middle of the night to hear rustling outside, She quickly sat up, picking up her knife and quietly exiting the room, soon the house. After exiting she saw Russell, Mike, and David loading up supplies into the truck. “What are you doing?” Clementine questioned the trio. “Listen, Clem, we gotta get away from Luke. He’s gonna get us all killed..” Mike answered, Clementine drew her pistol, placing her knife into its sheath. “Put the supplies back.” Clementine demanded as Mike slowly walked toward her “Clementine, if you put the gun down you can come with us.” Mike began negotiating, Clementine soon lowered her gun and Mike took it. “Okay, we have your bag so if you just enter the vehicle you’ll be ready,” Mike replied, watching Clementine enter the vehicle as the trio finished loading up, entering the vehicle and speeding off, Luke emerged from the house “WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE IS CLEM?” Luke shouted, immediately waking Nick as he walked out “What h-” Nick cut himself off as he watched the vehicle speeding off. “Jesus Christ,” Nick spoke. Lowering his rifle, the vehicle went on for about 2 hours before David passed out in the driver seat, he was pale and there was a bite mark on his hand, Mike quickly noticed this and shouted, “HOLD THE FUCK ON GUYS!” He said as the vehicle crashed, swerving into the trees. Upon waking up David was attacking Mike, as a Walker. The truck’s back door was open as Russell aided Clementine in exiting the vehicle. “Kid, you alright?” Russell questioned “Mhm.” She answered. Standing up as she pulled the knife from its sheath, killing the Walker version of David, putting the knife back as Mike pushed the corpse off of himself, Russell offering him a hand as he accepted and pulled himself up. The blizzard soon ruined their line of sight and hearing, as the trio were separated by a horde of Walkers, Clementine carefully took off into the woods, “Great..” Clementine muttered as she continued walking, after around 15 minutes of walking she began getting cold and dizzy. She quickly noticed there was blood on her hand after itching her forehead, “Shit.” Clementine said as she put her cap on. Realizing she forgot her bag “Shit!” She said again, luckily her pistol was in its holster as she continued walking, fighting the cold as she soon began feeling weak, stumbling through the trees as she met a clearing, beginning to walk slower Clementine felt dizzier and her vision began getting blurry as she soon paused, holding herself up thanks to a tree. As she began moving again she heard faint snarls from behind her, she continued moving and got even dizzier, soon She was stumbling, unable to walk in a straight line, once she tripped she forced herself back up, beginning to walk again she was unable to see 2 feet ahead of her clearly. She stumbled again and collapsed in the snow, unable to move before she passed out. 

She soon woke up, but she was next to a fire. “You okay, kid?” Glenn said, looking at Clementine as she sat up “Glenn?” She questioned, “Yup, I got separated from the others after I searched for you, anyway, now that you’re up we might wanna get moving. I say we head up to Michigan and see if it’s any better, if not we can come back to Ohio.” Glenn said, “Sure.” Clementine replied as the duo stood up, walking north again, traveling through the snow. “Oh yeah here,” Glenn said as he handed her a coat her size, she slipped it on as they continued moving “Thanks,” Clementine said, smiling. “No problem, kiddo.” Glenn said, pulling out a map “I say we’re about 30 minutes from Michigan..Don’t know why they tried to abandon us just 30 minutes away” Glenn said, continuing to walk. “Look, Clem why were you with them anyway? Luke said you weren’t in your bunk and your bag was gone before we left.” Glenn said, “Well. Mike offered it and yeah..” Clementine said, “So uhm.. Lilly? Katjaa? Duck? Carley? All of em? Just dead?” Glenn questioned, “Yeah..don’t know about Lilly, but Duck got bit.. Katjaa shot herself after it, Lilly killed Carley and Lee left her just before that.” Clementine answered. “Damn..Well, how’d you meet L-” Glenn said, being cut off as gunfire erupted “Shit! Clem run!” Glenn said, pulling out a gun as he returned fire, covering Clementine as she ran into the trees, Glenn took a bullet to the shoulder before dropping his gun, running toward the treeline, looking behind him he was grabbed by a walker, which quickly got a bite in on his hand “Shit!” Glenn said as he kicked the walker off, “Nonono!” He said as the walker fell dead to a machete, It was Luke who killed it. “Fuck, c’mon Glenn!” Luke said, helping Glenn up before they continued into the forest. Luke quickly spotted Clementine, sitting against a tree “Clem! C’mon!” Luke shouted, Clementine stood up “Luke!” She said, running and hugging him, “Okay kid, we gotta get” He said, as they continued running they entered a clearing, quickly noticing the bodies, “Holy shit..” Luke said as he saw the body of Carlos, then Alvins..and oh god Kennys. But then he spotted a kid, rocking against a tree, appearing to be 9. “Shit..” Clementine said. Attempting to ignore the bodies she walked toward the kid, “Hey..” Clementine said as the kid looked toward Clementine “T-They’re dead..” He said. “I know..What’s your name?” Clementine said while holding tears back. “B-Brook..” The kid said, still rocking. “I’m Clementine,” She said, the kid continued facing Clementine “You should come with me and my friends, we’re gonna get going soon and I could use some company..and a new group member, I’d also hate to leave you here.” She said. Standing up and offering the kid a hand “O-Okay..” Brook said, accepting the help up as he dusted himself off of the snow. Following Clementine toward Luke, who was holding a child “Shhh..Oh hey Clem..Rebecca had the baby before she died, these bodies aren’t old..Clem.” Luke said, holding the child in what was a green blanket. “We should name him DJ, I always thought DJ was a good name and Nick would always agree.” Luke said, “Yeah. I’d always fucking agree, Luke.” Nick said as Glenn arrived back with the group with Nick. “Holy shit..Nick you asshole. I thought you died.” Luke said, sighing, Nick began smiling a bit “More like- What the fuck CLEMENTINE is alive?” Nick said, smiling a bit more as he hugged Clementine “Never thought I’d be happy to see a fuckin kid, but shes grown on me.” Nick said. Brook began fidgeting, “Well, let’s get going.” Luke said, as the group of 6 began walking, Glenn began falling behind and turned slightly pale. Clementine noticed this and fell back to stay with Glenn, immediately taking sight of the bite she decided he shouldn’t be alone for the rest of the time he had left. Soon he could barely walk however. “Clem..” Glenn said, “Nonono, we’re so close Glenn, please!” Clementine said, “Clem..It’s over, okay? You’re gonna have to shoot me kiddo..” Glenn said, standing and crouched to Clementine’s height. She began crying but hesitantly pulled out her pistol, her hand began shaking as she aimed the gun at Glenn. “I’ll tell Lee you said hi, kiddo.” Glenn said, and BANG. He was dead, Luke quickly stopped walking at the gunshot “Shit! Stay here, I’ll find Clem.” He said, heading toward the gunshot, upon arriving he saw Clementine on her knees next to Glenn’s body, “No..Fuck!” Luke said, looking at the bite on Glenn’s hand. He placed his hand on Clementine’s shoulder, crouching down to her height. “It’s alright Clem..Let’s go.” Luke said as they both stood up and silently walked back to the group. Nick questioned them “What happened?” Nick said, “Glenn was bit..” Luke said with a bit of hesitation. “Fuck..” Nick said, but they continued walking. After a few hours they arrived at what looked like a nicely set up community, after being let in they resumed their lives as necessary, Around a year later Clementine was 13 now, Brook was 11, DJ was 2. Everything was fine until..: Clementine held down the PTT button on the radio, “We have 4 vehicles at the front gates, please a-” She said, being cut off as her fellow watchman, Danny, was shot. She quickly took cover, however the vehicles began ramming the gate, she grabbed her pistol and took off inside, heading back to her apartment where the others were, she quickly opened the door “Pack your shit! We’re being attacked.” She said over the gunfire and the sound of what was the closed gate being rammed open, walkers began spilling inside, explosions were going off, and more gunfire. Luke and Nick began packing their things, Brook was already packed, Clementine slid her backpack on, and the group headed for the back exit of the community, after exiting Brook took a bullet to the leg, which Clementine quickly aided him, helping him walk the group continued at their fastest pace, barely escaping the community which was now in ruins. The group continued on for a few miles before Luke found a working vehicle, “We got a vehicle, fuckers!” Luke said, starting the vehicle. Clementine quickly wrapped gauze around Brook’s leg, there was an exit wound which was good. They loaded up into the vehicle and began driving, this time South, toward Virginia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this S2 writing is a pain in my ass since I have so much stuff going on, I more than likely won't write a sequel but my friend has plans to write a sequel taking place near the end of S3 but make a script for it.


End file.
